This invention relates to counter/divider apparatus. More particularly, it is concerned with apparatus which can count to or divide by a fairly large number in response to received input pulses.
Counting circuits which receive clock pulses, accumulate a count thereof, and produce an output signal after a predetermined number of pulses have been counted are widely used in various forms of information processing equipment. The circuit functions as a divider by producing a single output signal each time the predetermined number of clock pulses has been received. Presently available circuitry for providing the desired function becomes relatively complicated when the predetermined number of pulses to be counted, the divisor, is large. In addition, with presently available circuitry it is difficult to change the value of the divisor. Furthermore, it is extremely difficult to expand the circuitry by adding components. Thus, counter/divider apparatus heretofore available lacks flexibility which may be extremely desirable or essential for certain applications.